


Beautiful Like Art

by dentalhygienist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Body Horror, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Erotic Horror, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Human Fucktoy, Objectification/Dehumanization, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: A peasant girl allows a beautiful fae to seduce her, and lives to regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/gifts).



Emma knew what she was the moment she saw her. 

A strange, beautiful, richly-dressed woman walking out of the woods alone - she was no woman. She was one of the fair folk. Every woman, man, and child of Emma’s village knew that the fair folk brought only ruin to normal folk. If one of them saw you and took an interest in you, she or he would take you away and you’d never be seen again. Or, if you did come back, you came back an empty shell, robbed of your soul. 

She should turn away and pretend not to see her, or run, or hide. Instead Emma stood there, staring at the creature’s beautiful face and form, noting how her dainty feet were bare, despite the sumptuous gown she wore, and how she left no footprints behind, as if she weighed nothing at all. 

She stood there while the fae approached her and then circled around her, as if to study her from every side. 

“What a pretty girl you are,” the creature said.

And Emma blushed, flattered at being complimented by one so beautiful. 

“Come,” she said, holding out her hand to Emma.

Emma damned herself by taking the fae’s hand. The creature led her away, and she followed without a backward glance or any thoughts of her family. Deeper and deeper into the woods they went, until there were no trees ahead, only a thick mist. They walked into the mist, and through nothingness, and walked out into a luxuriant garden.

The beautiful creature led her through the garden, and up the stairs of a white marble palace. They walked down a hallway of exquisite statues, and into a grand sleeping chamber with a bed big enough for a dozen people. 

The fae undressed Emma, and kissed, and caressed her. She grasped Emma’s nipples between her fingertips, and twisted and tugged both of them until Emma was writhing with need. 

Emma spread her legs, begging shamelessly, if silently, for attention there. 

The fae slid two long, slender fingers into Emma and frigged her until she released a gush of womanly juices that shamed her but delighted the fae. She licked up Emma’s juices, and the more she licked, the more flowed. Emma was near insensible by the time she stopped and began to grind their mounds together. 

She pleasured her in ways Emma hadn’t known were possible. She turned her over onto her stomach, and inserted her fingers into Emma’s arsehole to hold it open to receive the richly-scented oil she poured inside. 

The fae showed a carved ivory phallus to her, and although she knew where it would go, Emma admired its beauty and wondered at its worth. It was surely worth a fortune, and she felt valuable herself as it was placed into her body.

The fae pushed it deep inside her, and then deeper still. It pained Emma, and she felt as though she’d been violated to her very core, but it was an ecstatic pain, made even more so when the fae began to tongue her quim while drawing the phallus back out ever so slowly. 

Her fae lover gave her pleasure, and took it from her, for hours and hours, until Emma could not move nor speak. 

“Drink,” the fae urged, offering her a silver cup. 

_Do not drink their drink or eat their food, or else you can never leave their realm,_ cautioned every tale told about the fair folk. 

But Emma drank. It tasted better than water from a cool brook on a hot day, better than the honey-wine her father’s aunt brewed. 

“Eat.”

The little cakes tasted sweeter than she’d ever imagined anything could taste. 

Emma passed uncounted days in the bliss of love and pleasures of all kinds, never once thinking of the life and the people she’d left behind. 

Then the fae seemed to tire of her and grow bored. She bound her to the bed one morning, using shackles hitherto unnoticed by Emma, each limb stretched taunt to a different corner. 

She was gone for a long time, leaving Emma confused and distraught. 

When she returned, she offer no explanation. She simply released Emma from bondage and drew her into her arms for pleasure. Emma responded eagerly, happy to be forgiven for whatever offense she’d committed. 

But no more than three days passed before the creature bound her again. This time Emma was not left to wait on the soft bed. Her arms were pulled behind her back, and rough hemp ropes wrapped around the whole length of them tightly. Her legs were bound together similarly, from ankles to thighs. She was left lying on her stomach on the floor, crying and begging to be told what she’d done wrong. 

This time when the fae came home, she was not alone. Another of her kind was with her, and Emma’s apologies and pleas for mercy was just annoying noise to them. The fae she’d loved stuffed a wad of cloth into her mouth and tied another strip of cloth around her jaw so she could not spit it out. 

She fell asleep listening to them make love, and awoke between them, the ropes and gag gone. Emma did not dare to move. She was too frightened to even beg for forgiveness and mercy. They spoke to each other in their own language and said nothing to her. 

They turned her over, and lifted and pushed her until they had her rump raised up high. The creature had spanked her once during their early days together, and told her how pretty her buttocks looked spanked rosy-pink. Emma had been happy to endure it for her and it had even been pleasurable in a way. 

This was not pleasurable. They spanked her hard enough to make her cry. She thought she was getting a respite when they stopped, but they’d only paused so they could shove something cold and brutally thick up her arsehole. And when they started again, they used leather straps instead of their hands.

Emma broke. Or perhaps she awoke fully. She realized where she was and what was happening, that she was alone with inhuman creatures to whom she was merely a source of entertainment. 

“Let me go! Please, let me go! Let me go home! I want to go home!”

Her outburst displeased them. She expected them to gag her again. But the fae who’d taken her from her village clasped her face between her hands and gazed into her eyes. Emma felt as though she was falling as she met the creature’s cold stare. 

And then she found that she could not speak, nor move. She could not even blink her eyes. She tried to scream, but her mouth would not open and her tongue would not make even the faintest of sounds. She had been helpless from the moment she first saw the fae, but now she was helpless to even express her helplessness. 

That was a long time ago. Emma was not sure exactly how long. Eons, perhaps. She’d silently prayed for death, but it never came. Whatever the fae had done to her, she could not die any more than she could move. She was not sure she still breathed. She could not even escape into madness, though she desperately longed to, for her mind would not break any more than her body could.

The doors opened and the fae entered, accompanied by a young man. His clothes looked strange, though no stranger than the clothes of the men and women who’d come after Emma, simply strange in a way she hadn’t seen before. 

“Whoa,” he exclaimed, as he followed the beautiful monster down the hallway of statues. “Great art collection! Kinda dark, but they’re really, really good.”

He stopped before Emma. She knew he was seeing a statue of a woman crouched on all fours, her head resting on her hands and her buttocks raised high, with a silver vase protruding from her arsehole. The creature put fresh flowers in her daily. 

“Who’s the artist?” the boy asked. 

Emma was silently screaming at him to run and save himself, as she’d screamed at others before him, and as others must have screamed at her so long ago. 

“I am,” the fae said.


End file.
